Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the disclosure relates to an industrial machine system, an industrial machine, a terminal device, a server and a parameter editing method of the industrial machine.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-229359 describes a system in which an engineering tool connected to an industrial machine is used to perform an editing operation of a parameter that is set in the industrial machine. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.